Kumohon Jadilah milikku, Hinata
by DejhikoLoly
Summary: gak bisa bikin sumamary, langsung baca aja minna sama


Pairing : Sasuke.U & Hinata. H

Genre : Romance

Rated : T + * maybe aku jga gk tw nih =="

by : DejhikoLoly

**WARNING** : abal, gaje, gaseru,*lah ngapain dibikin?, banyak typo, OOC, masih karya amatiran

Oh ya, bagi yang tidak suka silakan klik Back!

Disclaimer : karakternya milik om Kishimoto, ceritanya milik saya hehe ^^

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ !**

**GASUKA? GAUSAH BACA**

Udah saya peringatkan loooh :D

Sumarry : gak tau cara bikinnya, mending langsung klian baca ^^

**Hinata,Onegaishimasu**

sinar mentari pagi mulai masuk melalui jendela sebuah kamar milik seorang gadis manis bersurai indigo dan menerpa wajah putih mulusnya. perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari di kulitnya dan mulai bangun dari tidurnya.

"umm..sudah pagi.." gumamnya pelan, lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi. selang beberapa saat gadis itu sudah selesai dengan acara mandi dan mulai bersiap-siap memakai pakaian ninjanya. setelah semua selesai ia pun meninggalkan kediamannya menuju kantor hokage untuk menerima misi.

" selamat pagi, Hinata-sama.." sapa seorang pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Neji, sepupu Hinata yang kebetulan baru pulang dari misinya di desa Kumogakure.

"selamat pagi, Neji-niisan…" balas Hinata ramah dengan senyum hangat seperti biasa. " ano, Neji-nii baru pulang dari misi ? " tanya Hinata.

"Iya, Hinata-sama sendiri mau kemana pagi-pagi begini? " tanya Neji setelah menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Aku di panggil Nona Tsunade, mungkin akan ada misi untukku." sahut Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya seperti biasa.

" owwhh..kalau begitu jaga diri Nona baik-baik.."kata Neji kemudian meninggalkan Hinata.

" um, arigatou Nii-san." ujar Hinata lalu bergegas menuju tempat yang ia tuju, gedung hokage. tak butuh waktu lama untuk Hinata sampai di gedung Hokage, setelah jarak gedung Hokade tak jauh darinya Hinata pun memperlambat langkahnya. Namun, saat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju gedung Hokade, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang berjalan beriringan. Wajah mereka terlihat bahagia, dan itu membuat hati Hinata miris. Hinata mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kedua orang itu, dan melanjutkan langkahnya. namun, perasaan memang tidak bisa di sembunyikan. cairan bening dari mata lavender Hinata pun tak mampu ia tahan untuk tidak keluar. Ya, Hinata sedang menangis saat ini, karena beberapa hari yang lalu ia mendengar gossip kalau Naruto dan Sakura menjalin hubungan. karena mendengar hal itu, hinata sempat depresi dan memilih mengurung diri di kamar dan menangis selama berhari-hari. padahal perasaan Hinata belakangan ini sudah baikan tapi karena kejadian tadi (melihat naruto jalan bareng sakura) hati Hinata jadi Sakit lagi dan moodnya ke kantor Hokage pun berkurang. Namun, Niatnya itu ia urungkan, melihat yang memanggilnya itu hokage sendiri, ia tidak mau kalau keegoisannya membawa petakan baginya, yakni diomeli Nona Tsunade. Saat sudah sampai di depan ruang Hokade, Hinata pun mengetuk pintu dengan pelan.

''Tok…Tok..Tok…"

" masuk.."

"ano, anda memanggil saya Nona Tsunade?" tanya Hinata sopan.

"Owhh..iya, hari ini aku memilik misi khusus untukmu.." kata Nona Tsunade sambil terus mengecek berkas-berkas yang tertumpuk indah di mejannya

"Mi-misi Khusus apa, Nona Tsunade? "tanya Hinata sedikit gugup, karena baru pertama kalinya ia diberi misi khusus sendirian. Tsunade yang tadinya pandanganya tak lepas dari berbagai macam tumpukan berkas, sekarang beralih menatap Hinata tajam.

" kau kuberikan misi untuk merawat Uchiha Sasuke sampai sembuh setelah pertarungannya dengan madara di kediaman Uchiha. karena Sasuke tidak mau dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha. " ucap Tsunade tajam.

"A-apa? merawat U-uchiha Sasuke, tapi kenapa harus saya. bukankah ada Sakura-san." kata Hinata yang masih shock dengan misi yang ia terima. Yup…, sudah beberapa minggu ini Uchiha Sasuke sang mantan Nuke-nin kembali ke konoha setelah berhasil membantu Naruto mengalahkan Uchiha Madara dan pasukan mayat hidupnya. Namun, meski mendapat luka yang cukup parah, Sasuke enggan untuk dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha, dan memilih kembali ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Hinata…" kata Tsunade dengan nada tinggi.

"I-iya…" jawabnya pelan

" aku berharap padamu, tolong jangan kecewakan aku." kata Tsunade yang kemudian membuat hinata menyetujui misi ini. seorang Hyuuga Hinata memang orang terlalu lembut dan susah menolak permintaan seseorang. setelah menyetujui misi itu, hinata langsung berangkat menuju kediaman Uchiha dengan membawa perlengkapan obat-obatan. sesampainya didepan gerbang kediaman Uchiha, Hinata pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan pikiran dan mengumpulkan keberanian memasuki kediaman Uchiha. lalu Hinata dengan segenap keberanian memberanikan diri masuk, ia melihat banyak rumah-rumah kosong dan berdebu karena sudah lama ditinggalkan pemiliknya. namun ada satu rumah yang lebih bersih dari pada rumah-rumah lainnya. dan itu meyakinkan Hinata kalau itu adalah rumah Uchiha Sasuke mungkin karena Sasuke sempat membersihkanya saat ia kembali kemari. Perlahan namun pasti Hinata memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu kediaman Sasuke.

" Tok…Tok…Tok…." belum lama Hinata mengetuk pintu itu, ia pun mendengar deru langkah kaki yang dari dalam rumah. dan perlahan pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke pemuda bermata Onyx dan berambut raven yang memakai yukata dan memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang. dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit merona.

"Mau apa? " tanya Sasuke sedikit dingin.

"Ano, a-aku di tu-tugaskan Nona Tsunade untuk merawatmu Uchiha-san." jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"…"karena lama tak ada respon dari sasuke, Hinata pun memberanikan diri mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap Sasuke. namun, saat ia mendongakkan kepala ternyata Sasuke sejak tadi memperhatikannya dan terus menatap Hinata tajam.

" A-ano Uchiha-san….."

" masuk! " kata Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata dengan nada memerintah. Hinata tahu dari nada bicara Sasuke yang tidak menerima penolakan Hinata. dengan pasrah Hinata pun masuk ke kediaman Sasuke. saat memasuki rumah itu, hinata merasakan perasaan nyaman. entah kenapa, ia merasa kalau aura rumah itu penuh dengan kasih sayang. hinata pun mengedarkan pandangnnya keberbagai sudut ruangan dirumah itu. di rak-rak terpajang foto keluarga sasuke, dan berbagai foto itachi dan sasuke sewaktu kecil. Hinata pun menghentikan langkahnnya ketika melihat foto sang Uchiha Sasuke saat masih berumur 5 tahun lekat. " ka-kawaii…" gumam Hinata sedikit merona. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata memperhatikan fotonya sewaktu kecil, menyeringai. entah apa arti dari seringai itu. Sasuke pun mendekati Hinata dan berhenti tepat di belakang Hinata lalu mencondonkan wajahnya dekat dengan telinga Hinata" kau kesini mau mengobatiku atau memperhatikan fotoku?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata yang sontak membuat Hinata terkejut dan membuat rona merah muncul dipipi putihnya.

"e-eh? go-gomenasai U-uchiha-san…" kata Hinata menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

" Sasuke! "

"e-eh? " kata Hinata heran.

" panggil aku Sasuke, kalau kau memanggilku Uchiha, itu membuatku seperti orangtua" sahut Sasuke, kemudian pergi menuju sofa dan duduk santai disana.

" Ha-hai..Sa-sasuke-kun.." jawab Hinata lembut kemudian mengikuti langkah Sasuke untuk duduk di sofa tersebut, namun dengan jarak cukup jauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke pun kesal karena gadis yang sebenarnya ia sukai sejak diakademi malah seperti ingin menjauh darinya.

" kalau jauh-jauh dariku, bagaimana kau mau merawatku." kata Sasuke tajam.

"eh? go-gomen ne Sasuke-kun," jawab Hinata kemudian berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut raven alias pantat ayam (*plakk*…ditampar Sasuke..hiks-hiks..sakit..T_T) perlahan Hinata membuka Yukata Sasuke untuk melihat punggung Sasuke dan lengannya yang terluka. meski Hinata merasa malu dengan apa yang ia perbuat, tapi apa mau dikata ini kan misi. Hinata mengambil perban serta obat-obatan lain untuk luka Sasuke. setelah selesai memperban luka Sasuke, Hinata pun membereskan bekas kapas, tisu serta perban dan memasukannya lagi kedalam tas yang tadi ia bawa.

" nah, su-sudah selesai Sa-Sasuke kun." kata Hinata lembut.

"hn.."

" Sa-Sasuke-kun su-sudah makan? " tanya Hinata lagi. Sesuke pun menggeleng tertanda kalau dia belum makan."k-kalau begitu akan kumasakan sup miso, tadi aku sempat m-membeli bahan makanan dipasar." kata Hinata kemudian pergi menuju dapur. setelah 30 menit Hinata pun selesai memasak dan menghidangkannya di meja makan.

" Sa-sasuke-kun ayo di-dimakan.." kata Hinata yang duduk di samping Sasuke.

"suapi aku " kata Sasuke datar.

"E-eh? ta-tapi.."

" kau kesini untuk merawatku kan? " kata Sasuke datar.

"ba-baiklah…" jawab Hinata pasrah lalu mulai menyuapi Sasuke, dan terlihat raut wajah puas Sasuke melihat Hinata menuruti semua permintaannya. setelah selesai menyuapi Sasuke, Hinata segera membereskan peralatan makan dan mencucinya. saat sedang mencuci, tiba-tiba Sasuke melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang Hinata dan sontak membuat Hinata terkejut sekaligus merona dengan tindakan Sasuke tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..a-apa yang ka-kau lakukan? "tanya Hinata yang sedikit takut karena Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

" jangan hiraukan aku, teruskan apa yang kau lakukan! " perintah Sasuke. Hinata pun meneruskan apa yang sempat ia kerjakan, tapi meski di suruh untuk tidak menghiraukan tindakan Sasuke, tapi itu sangat sulit untuk di lakukan oleh seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang terkenal amat sangat pemalu. dengan penuh usaha keras menahan rona merah di pipinya dan rasa canggung akhirnya Hinata mampu menyelesaikan tugasnya memcuci peralatan masak dan makan. dan Sasuke pun mengendurkan pelukannya lalu menarik Hinata menuju sofa, disana Sasuke mendudukan Hinata kemudian tidur di pangkuan Hinata tanpa permisi kepadanya.

" aku ingin tidur" kata Sasuke datar. setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke langsung tidur pulas, Hinata yang memperhatikan wajah tidur Sasuke merasa kalau Sasuke sang mantan Nuke-nin tidak semenakutkan yang ia kira, meskipun menurutnya Sasuke sedikit egois. (author: itukan emank sifat yang dimiliki Uchiha) tanpa sadar Hinata mulai mengelus-ngelus kepala Sasuke, dan Hinata malah ikut jatuh tertidur.

perlahan-lahan Sasuke membuka mata dan memperlihatkan mata Onyxnya yang menawan, kemudian memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang tidur . menurut Sasuke, wajah Hinata yang seperti ini terlihat lebih manis dan imut. Sasuke pun beranjak dari posisinya sekarang, lalu menggendong Hinata menuju kamarnya, Sasuke meletakkan Hinata di atas Futon lalu menyelimutinya.

"mulai sekarang, kau adalah milikku Hinata." gumam Sasuke lalu ikut nasuk ke Futon tempat Hinata tidur untuk melanjutkan tidurnya tadi.

_**keesokan harinya….**_

Hinata pun mulai bamgun dari tidurnya, tapi dia merasa ada yang aneh. dia merasa badannya sulit digerakkan, saat mengedarkan pandangannya . Hinata sadar kalau ini bukan kamarnya dan lagi betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Uchiha Sasuke sedang asyik memeluknya.

" Kyaaaa!" teriak Hinata histeris. mendengar terikan Hinata, Sasuke pun bangun dan mengusap-ngusap matanya.

" kau sudah bangun, Hina-chan" kata Sasuke. Hinata sempat bingung mencerna kata-kata Sasuke "Hina-chan" bukankah itu panggilan kesayangan Hinata.

"A-ano, apa yang terjadi semalam? ke-kenapa aku bi-bisa satu Futon de-dengan Sa-Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata panik.

"tenanglah, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa semalam. kemarin aku memindahkanmu dari sofa kemari." kata Sasuke yang membuat perasaan Hinata sedikit lega.

"ka-kalau begitu a-aku akan siapkan sa-sarapan.." kata Hinata kemudian beranjak dari kamar Sasuke menuju dapur.

Dilain pihak, Sakura sekarang sedang menuju ruang Hokage dengan tergesa-gesa. saat dekat dengan ruang nona Tsunade, Sakura tak langsung mengetuk pintu namun langsung masuk keruangan tersebut.

" Tsunade-sama, kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak segera di bawa kerumah sakit? bukankah dia sedang terluka parah." kata Sakura sedikit cemas.

"tenanglah Sakura, aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk merawat Sasuke. 'ujar nona Tsunade.

"siapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hinata.."jawab nona Tsunade, yang membuat Sakura terkejut bukan main.

"Hinata? kenapa harus Hinata, bukannya anda bisa meminta saya yang melakukannya.' tanya Sakura lagi.

" itu adalah keinginan Sasuke menyuruh Hinata merawatnya." jelas Nona Tsunade.

_**Flashback…**_

"Sasuke, kau harus segera dirawat. lukamu cukup parah" bujuk Tsunade pada Sasuke.

" aku tidak mau" jawabnya datar.

" katakan apa maumu supaya kau mau dirawat? " tanya Tsunade.

"aku ingin Hyuuga Hinata yang merawatku" katanya singkat.

" kenapa harus Hinata? " tanya Tsunade heran.

" kurasa aku tidak perlu menjawabnya." ucap Sasuke datar.

_**Flashback end…**_

"begitu kata Sasuke padaku" ujar Nona Tsunade menjelaskan.

sedikit rasa kecewa muncul di benak, Sakura mendengar penjelasan Nona Tsunade tadi. sekarang kita kembali pada dua sejoli Hyuuga dan Uchiha. Sasuke yang sedang menikmati sarapan buatan Hinata, memampangkan senyuman puas. setelah selesai sarapan. Hinata pamit pulang untuk membersihkan diri dan mengambil beberapa obat lagi untuk Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, aku akan pulang sekarang. si-siang nanti aku akan datang lagi kemari." kata Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Hn.." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke lalu mendekat kearah Hinata. kemudian mengecup kening Hinata lembut." kau itu milikku, ingat itu" kata Sasuke setelah berhasil membuat bingung bukan kepalang + merona. eh bukan merona lagi malahan merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. setelah itu Hinata pun pergi dari kediaman Uchiha, di jalan Hinata benar-benar bingung dengan kata-kata Sasuke, sejak kapan dirinya adalah milik Sasuke. padahal bicara dengan Sasuke saja jarang bahkan bertatapap muka saja jarang. bagaimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke berkata demikian. Hinata yang masih berkemelut dengan pikirannya, mulai sadar ketika sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Hinata-chan!…"

Hinata yang merasa namanya di panggil, menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut. dan ternyata suara itu milik Sakura, orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui saat ini. mengingat sekarang Sakura memiliki hubungan dengan orang yang paling Hinata cintai sejak dulu, Naruto.

"i-iya…ada apa Sakura-san?" tanya Hinata.

" kata Nona Tsunade, kau yang merawat Sasuke-kun. bagaimana keadaannya?' ujar Sakura cemas.

" ke-keadaan Sasuke-kun sudah membaik, sekarang dia istirahat di kamarnya. " jawab Hinata.

" Syukurlah, sekarang kau mau kemana Hinata-chan? " tanya Sakura.

"a-aku ingin pulang kerumah dulu, setelah itu aku akan melapor pada Nona Tsunade tentang keadaan Sasuke-kun." sahut Hinata.

" ohh… kalau begitu sampai jumpa Hinata..jaa "kata Sakura lalu pergi entah kemana.

Hinata pun kembali meneruska langkahnya, hingga sampai di rumahnya, dan langsung menuju kamarnya dan bergegas kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. tak berapa lama Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan berbalut Handuk mandi berwarna Violet kesayangannya. kemudian melangkah kelemari untuk mengambil pakaian. setelah itu Hinata pergi kedapur untuk memasak makan siang untuk Sasuke Uchiha sang mantan Nuke-nin. meski ia masih malu bertemu dengan Sasuke karena kata-kata Sasuke tadi pagi yang membuatnya terus kepikiran. lalu Hinata memasukkan masakannya dalam kotak bekal berukuran sedang dan langsung pergi menuju rumah Sasuke..

"Tok… tok…tok" seperti saat pertama kali Hinata kemari tak butuh waktu lama sampai Sasuke membukannya pintu.

" masuklah "kata Sasuke datar seperti biasa.

"Sa-sasuke-kun, aku membawakan makan siang untukmu. " kata Hinata, lalu menghidangkan masakannya tadi di meja makan. Sasuke pun dengan lahap menyantap masakan Hinata. hanya dalam hitungan menit, semua masakan Hinata sudah habis. Hinata pun membereskan bekas makanan, dan mencucinya didapur. saat Hinata sedang mencuci, Sasuke terus memperhatikan Hinata tanpa lepas dari tatapannya.

"Hinata…" panggil Sasuke pelan, namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Hinata.

"i-iya? " Sahut Hinata kemudian berbalik menatap Sasuke .

"apa kau masih menyukai Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"e-eh? i-itu…um…i-iya " jawab Hinata merona.

" kenapa kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"i-itu ka-karena Naruto-kun begitu selalu berusaha keras, dan bersemangat. bagiku Naruto-ku adalah tujuan Hidupku dan lagi…."

kata-kata Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti, karena sekarang Sasuke sedang mencium bibir manis Hinata tanpa peduli perlawanan Hinata. awalnya hanya ciuman biasa namun semakin lama ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan. lidah Sasuke mencoba menorobos masuk, namun Hinata terus menutup mulutnya. akhirnya karena Sasuke tidak sabar, secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Hinata.

"Akh! " saat Hinata membuka mulut, Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hinata dan begulat dengan lidah Hinata.

"hmph!...Sa-sasuke…henti,,hmph…."kata Hinata bersuara di sela-sela ciuman mereka. dan karena yang namanya manusia, butuh Oksigen . akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan aksi ciuman mereka.

"hah…hah..hah…ap-apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun " kata Hinata yang menari nafas sekuat-kuatnya dengan wajah merah padam. setelah itu, Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata erat.

"jangan pernah bicara tentang laki-laki lain selain aku, kau hanya boleh melihatku dan hanya melihatku. aku benar-benar menyukaimu sejak berada di akademi, aku selalu memperhatikanmu, tapi kau bukannya melihatku, malah terus memperhatikan Naruto, aku selalu berharap kau akan merubah perasaanmu saat aku kembali kekonoha, tapi kau malah menangisi orang yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikanmu. dan sekarang, aku mohon berhentilah menyukai Naruto, berhentilah menangis untuknya. aku Mohon kali ini, tolong perhatikan aku saja, menangislah untukku saja bukan untuknya, kumohon…" kata Sasuke sedikit bergetar.

ini adalah pertama kalinya Hinata merasa dirinya begitu di butuhkan, dan Hinata merasa begitu mengerti akan perasaan Sasuke dan lagi tanpa sadar Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke. Hinata juga dapat merasakan Sasuke begitu membutuhkan kasih sayang.

sudah 3 minggu sejak kejadian itu, dan sekarang Sasuke sudah sembuh total bahkan sekarang ia sudah mulai mengambil beberapa misi level A dan level S. dan lagi Sasuke juga sudah bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik dengan para penduduk desa walaupun awalnya ada sedikit rasa canggung. dan yang paling penting sekarang hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke jadi semakin dekat.

lalu Tsunade memanggil Hyuuga Hiashi ke gedung Hokage untuk membicarakan sesuatu hal.

"Tok..Tok..Tok…"

" masuk!" perintah Tsunade dari dalam ruangannya.

"ada apa menyuruhku kemari?" tanya Hiashi to the point.

"ada yang ku bicarakan, mengenai Hinata dan Sasuke."jawab Tsunade.

di lain tempat, Hinata dan Sasuke yang baru pulang dari misi menyempatkan diri mampir ke Ichiraku Ramen, dan malah bertemu dengan Sakura dan Naruto.

"O-ohayou Na-Naruto-kun, Sakura-san…" sapa Hinata sedikit gugup dan merona karena bertemu dengan Naruto. dan hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan, Sasuke, kalian terlihat akrab sekali. dan lagi Hinata kau jadi tambah manis Hinata…' kata Naruto sambil menyengir lebar.

"eh? te-terima ka…."

"hei..Dobe, yang boleh mengatakan Hinata Manis hanya aku. karena Hinata itu Milikku. " kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata erat dan membuat gadis yang dipeluknya merah padam.

"hehe…maaf-maaf…" ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. namun, tanpa mereka sadari. Sakura sedikit nanar melihat kedekatan Hinata dan Sasuke. meski Sakura mencoba melupakan Sasuke, tapi itu masih sedikit sulit ia lakukan. kembali pada perbincangan Hiashi dan Tsunade.

"tentang Hinata dan Sasuke, apa maksud anda? " kata Hashi.

"Sasuke menginginkan anakmu untuk menjadi Uchiha, " jawab Tsunade yang menatap tajam Hiashi.

"apa? kenapa harus Hinata, bukankah masih banyak wanita di desa ini." ujar Hiashi dengan nada tinggi.

"Hyuuga! kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana jasa Sasuke membantu Naruto mengalahkan Madara Uchiha, dan lagi kesalahpahaman Sasuke pada Konoha. itu semua adalah kesalahan kita, dan Kita wajib membayarnya dengan membantu membangkitkan klan Uchiha lagi, dan itu hanya bisa dilakukan jika Hinata menikah dengan Sasuke. kau tahu sendiri kalau uchiha lahir karena campuran darah Hyuuga " kata Tsunade panjang lebar.

" kalau begitu, aku bisa memilihkan wanita souke Hyuuga untuk itu. " kata Hiashi.

"tidak bisa, karena Sasuke menginginkan anakmu Hinata yang menjadi istrinya." kata Tsunade.

setelah perdebatan panjang, antara Tsunade dengan Hiashi. akhirnya Tsunade mendapat persetujuan dari Hiashi. dan perjodohan antara Sasuke dan Hinata pun berlangsung beberapa hari kemudian. lalu tepat saat tanggal 23 desember, yang juga bertepatan dengan ulangtahun Hinata, pesta pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata pun dilangsungkan. semua warga Konoha diundang, dan terlebih lagi Sakura sepertinya sudah mau merelakan Sasuke untuk Hinata.

setelah acara selesai, Hinata yang sekarang ini berada di kamarnya. eh, bukan. maksudku kamarnya dan Sasuke. sedang Menyisir rambut indigonya yang panjang. lalu tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan terlihat sosok Sasuke mendekat kearahnya dan langsung memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, jangan seperti itu.."kata Hinata sambil merona lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"kenapa? apa aku tidak boleh memeluk istriku yang cantik ini?" kata Sasuke sambil berbisik ditelinga Hinata. lalu membalikkan badan Hinata menghadapya dan mendongakkan kepala Hinata agar menatapnya. saat Sasuke mengangkat wajah Hinata, tampak terlihat jelas semburat merah dipipi Hinata bagikan buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"kau jadi tambah cantik, jika merona seperti itu Hinata." kata Sasuke kemudian mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun aku…" tanpa membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke sudah menggendong Hinata keatas Ranjang. lalu setelah meletak Hinata, Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata.

"aku mencintaimu Hinata…" kata Sasuke pelan,

" aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun" balas Hinata, lalu memeluk Sasuke erat.

Sasuke begitu bahagia, karena itu pertama kalinya Hinata mengucapkan namanya tanpa tergagap. dan membalas pernyataan cinta Sasuke.

*FIN*

OWARI…

tlong reviewnya minna ~ ^^


End file.
